The inventive concepts relate to a layout design system and a semiconductor device fabricated using the same.
A desire for miniaturized semiconductor devices has rapidly increased. To fabricate a compact semiconductor device, a layout design capable of improving the reliability of a semiconductor device is desired. A layout design capable of securing insulation between adjacent transistors and reducing the likelihood that the properties of transistors change is desired.